Legend of Greece
by Gorgo
Summary: The Introduction to a fanfiction based on the movie 300 crossed with my own imagination. The intro isn't much, but it picks up more in the next chapters XD this is basically a foreshadowing of the concept :3
1. Introduction

Introduction

Long ago, in a time that was drenched in the blood of warfare, in a time where Ares, the god of war, was always busy leading the kings and generals of armies into battle and helping the side he favored most. It is a time that most only look to as a period in history. They had primitive technology compared to us, and thus they aren't important. However, to those that can see, they are a fascinating mystery in which we strive to learn about for their sheer curiousness. It is these people who realize that the technology of ancient times wasn't so primitive. Their customs, similar if not stronger than ours today. Their ideals and morals sometimes better than our own. They were straight foreword, some of them- unlike our lying leaders of the modern world.

The most famous ancient nations, Greece and Rome, are those we learn from today be it for a school course or to better ourselves as a society. Or maybe, personally. One nation in Greece, located towards the south western area, is probably one of the most well known; and her story about her customs and traditions, about her few 300 who defended her against 2 million Persians, may also be named the most famous story in the history books. When King Leonidus led his 300 Spartan warriors into battle and lasted 3 days against a number that was over 6,666 times greater than his own. It was to defend their Greece, their Sparta, their families and each other, their freedoms.

Sparta had strict ways, brutal and fierce ways that today people would consider nothing short of inhumane. But it was their custom. And though harsh, the ties of Sparta and her people were strong. It symbolized equality, strength, heart, among other important values.

Then they began to get into the facts about Sparta, this small History class of 30 did. Tessa gazed out of the window, her mind in another place as it recorded what was going on in class to play back later. She began to formulate her own thoughts about this Sparta, about Greece- part of her heritage. Despite her roots to Greek blood not being strong she still showed most of the characteristics in a watered down manner per se. Dark hair, naturally with soft, large waves, but straight when blow dried. Dark, brown eyes, a rich espresso color (sometimes so dark that people asked her if she even had pupils). Skin that was ivory in nature, but could turn a deep, golden brown if she got sun. Her eye lashes were thick and dark as were her eye brows which framed her dark eyes perfectly.

By nature her legs showed the structure of a fast twitch runner, but long years of conditioning for volleyball and soccer had made her an endurance runner as well. She was slender, but the type of muscular slender that you could only get from lengthy and prolonged training. She wasn't a twig, but nicely shaped and slender nonetheless. A big chunk of molded muscle.

Tessa loved history, as did her friend, Jessica. They loved all forms of it, so much so that they even practiced some of the ancient arts. A form or two of martial arts (though they were more into their sports) and even an ancient sport every now and again. A voice began to rouse her mind from the ancient days of Greece.

"Wake up, girl. School's out." said Jessica. That's right, it was Friday- the last day of school. They would be sophmores next year, the two of them. After this summer which seemed to pass by in such a short amount of time.

"Whoo!" Tessa let out an exhausted but relieved sigh as she got up. They would walk home with their backpacks that weighed less than 50 lbs for once, much less.

As they walked along the side walk to Tessa's house, she gazed up towards the sky. It was overcast, but warm and slightly sunny. She couldn't help herself but think-

"On a day like this, people in ancient Greece used to look up at the same sky, same weather, just like this." Jessica said allowed. The two were close- their thought patterns close to being in complete sync sometimes.

"Yeah." Tessa agreed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note:** I don't claim to know anything about wiccan religions or stuff like that, this is purely for entertainment. If you have any complaints please leave it to Private Messaging or skip over that part of this chapter. Thank you.

Chapter 1

2 Minutes to Midnight

"Watch out, babe. Commin' through." Said Jessica, holding a bowl of chips and salsa over her head to move to the couch. Jessica was a slender figure, like Tessa, but she had one helluva hour glass figure. Her hips were dangerous, as was all of her figure, to any man who gazed. Her eyes were a burning amber, her hair a freshly picked and sun kissed strawberry blonde. Her skin was light, but nothing close to pale and not a rich dark either. She was tan, her skin glowed, always and the light brown freckles that rarely spotted her cheeks accented her deep cheek bones. Her eyes were narrow and wonderfully shaped, but bright and open all the while.

Jessica was tall, even growing almost an inch past Tessa, and also like Tessa nothing but muscle. Her hair was also shorter, only going to about her shoulder blades, while Tessa's flowed to reach her mid back. They looked nothing alike other than body build- different heritage. Jessica was quite literally an Indian princess according to her lineage to the Native Americans- and she had the beauty and attitude, kind and sweet but fierce at the same time, to live up to it.

"Sweetness!" Tessa said stealing a chip before the bowl was set down. It was 11, and on the TV was a show known as Histories Mysteries. It was rambling on about some form of religion and time travel from way back when, and then leading on into the 60's with those old 'time travel' machines. All of which they couldn't help but snicker at.

"We should order one of those.." Tessa said as she munched on a chip. Jessica's eyes narrowed as her jaw dropped, a smile biting through as her head slowly turned to look at Tessa. She didn't turn to look back, but she could see it out of the corner of her eyes and her body began to shake. Then the air being locked up came out in a snort which grew into a laugh- something Jessica had to join into herself.

"Oh my gosh, you're gunna try one of those time travel spell things.." Jessica remarked, turning up the volume and switching to a comfortable position on the couch. Tessa stopped laughing, and stared at Jessica, her eyes glowing with a spark of growing curiosity and child-like playfulness.

This feeling of someone staring at her made Jessica eventually turn to look. "What?"

Silence.

"What...?" and then she came to a realization,"You--..no. Oh. My. Gosh. You nerd! No!"

Silence, but Tessa poked out her lip and looked up with puppy eyes in a pouting manner. Ah, the face.

"No- that face is not going to work on me. It never does. Besides, we can't rewind to hear the incantation or anything." she tried to reason.

Slowly, silently, her face not wavering, Tessa raised up a notepad and pen with the incantation written down. She tried to keep her face straight by frowning, but it was obvious her lips were slowly curling into a smile.

Jessica burst into laughter, shoving her hand into Tessa's face and lightly pushing her over, "Fine!"

"I love you!" Tessa proclaimed, wrapping her arms in a bear hug around Jessica.

After the show ended the two reported to Tessa's room, armed with a piece of paper with an ancient incantation that was child's play, and marsh mellows. Tessa plopped down excitedly on the floor, practically dancing in her sitting spot while looking over the words that would most likely be either their ticket to passing any history or Greek language class for the rest of their lives.. or their ticket to the happy hotel.

"Okay. Greek and Latin handbook." Tessa said.

"Check." Jessica said holding up a small handbook that the two used for their classes (prep school) and then sitting down herself in front of Tessa.

"Marsh mellows."

"Check."

"We're all set for our trip to ancient Greece!" she proclaimed and scooted closer to the middle of everything. "Okay, let's recite it together at the same time."

"Are we really going to go to Greece in a tank top and pajama pants..?"

"We could sell them as priceless merchandise."

"Okay, crazy lady." Jessica said and took hold of an end of the paper, leaning in to read the words.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tessa replied. For a moment, there was a spark of hope and wonder between the two. That child-like hope that always seemed to make one wonder 'would this really work?'. It was 2 minutes to midnight, but this they weren't aware of.

Their voices began reading the words on the paper. It was to be repeated once for every century you wanted to rewind. After 20, they had lost count. But they knew not to stop before 24 or go past 25. They silenced themselves after the last incantation- each time towards the end of their repitions they felt more and more fatigued, now nearly all drained.

Midnight.

"I'm drained, man." Tessa said, her eyes barely staying open- she dropped to the ground. "Yeh.." replied Jessica, and followed Tessa's example.

There they lay, on the ground in an unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note:** I don't own 300 and I understand some facts may not be entirely correct as far as history and culture go. But let's keep in mine this is FanFiction. Thank you again. Enjoy! (I'm trying to figure out how to make this format not so..spacey >.

Chapter 2

Caught Somewhere In Time

Silent, calm, cold. The sensations were molded into one solution which surrounded her body. Suspended. She felt weightless and suspended in this place. For a moment, Tessa considered death as the possible cause to this feeling. But as her senses came to be more and more alert she placed these sensations. There was a liquid around her- not smooth like fresh water but rough and dense like salt water, of an ocean. She must be deep- it was cold, and she could feel herself being gently moved around by the currents of the sea, not high enough to the surface to be tossed wildly and not deep enough to be crushed.

She took noticed of the sounds. The water, though calm underneath, she could tell was tossing about from above. There were rumbling sounds. Ships? No- she could see light flashing through her eye lids, it was thunder. And rain pelted the surface. As she became more and more alert of what was going on, her brain woke up and there was an urge she couldn't resist. A nagging realization that she couldn't ignore. Air. She needed air. Fast.

As her oxygen deprived brain began to force her body into a panic to find what it needed her mind was racing. Jessica. Where was Jessica? She was about to open her eyes before she remembered she was probably in salt water. Blurred vision wouldn't help her now. Quickly her legs kicked and she began shooting upward. The shock of the rain hitting the surface began to reach her, she knew she was close. Finally, in a huge thrust of power to make sure she rose above the probably huge waves she burst through the surface, flipping her hair back and gasping for a breath. She opened her eyes, and was in an instant swept back under the surface by a wave. In that short time of vision, her thoughts on a vicious storm were confirmed. The waves were larger and fiercer than the had predicted. But she also saw something else. Ships- tons of ships and wooden ones. This was taken into account but she was sure the salt was deceiving her eyes. And a cliff- a huge cliffs with levels, one only about 40 feet up from the ocean. And on it- figures.. little did she know that these figures, at least a few, had seen her.

They watched from the cliffs edge. Watched as the ships were broken by Poseidon's rage and men swam frantically to try and save themselves- only to be killed by debris tossed in the waves or drowned under the current. Soon the men roared in vicious laughter at their enemies misfortune. Only one kept his composure, and that was their king and leader. King Leonidas. His eyes like that of a hawk searched the destruction and surveyed the dwindling numbers of the Persians.

Standing at the front with Leonidas were the Captain and close friend of the King, Captain Artemis, his son, Astinos, and Astinos's best friend, Stelios. They, like the other soldiers laughed viciously. But Astinos began to settle down, sensing something odd in the air. Not many noticed it, only for a brief moment he did, and let his eyes follow the direction of his king's. He saw a hand come up far out but close to the cliff, in the midst of it all. But it was a small hand. A boys? Not likely. There were only men in the armies. Suddenly a head and half a torso burst from the rage of the sea.

...A woman? Impossible. Women would not be anywhere near the sight of battle. Unless she was a slave transfered on boat for the men's pleasure while they were in camp. But she would be bound inside the ships- it would be unlikely for an escape. Quickly Astinos brushed this from his mind as best he could and attempted to remain focused.

Even Leonidas had to question himself. A feminine body burst forth from the sea. No. It was unlikely. However, he wouldn't discard such a thing from his mind for it could be pertinent information.

Jessica.

Tessa swam with the waves and the current underneath all of the commotion, jumping from current to current that was going in the direction she wanted to be in. She needed to get to the cliffs. If she got there she could survey the area and locate Jessica.

What was that..? Something brushed passed her leg. It felt like.. a hand? Slowly she opened her eyes, and what bestowed them were bodies, torn and whole, littering the under sea. Debris of masts, supplies and ships making dangerous harpoon of torn wood being tossed around like toys under and above the water. Ships were still coming, and still sinking.

Holy shit.

All of this blood was bound to bring about some type of sea creature. Not to mention she might get stabbed. Jessica might get torn to shreds. Hurry. Swimming more fluidly now, more quickly, she made her way to the cliffs. She'd have to dodge random bodies, swim over the hulls and masts of ships and make sure not to be taken down with them. Quickly she popped her eyes above surface before being taken down again. Almost there. It seemed like it was taking her forever- and it was. For every 3 steps she took, the sea knocked her 2 steps back. Eventually she began swimming fluidly to go foreword and fighting the sea to not get thrown back. It was working.

An eternity later she made it to the rocks- a sharp sting in her arm that was a sharp edge cutting into her flesh alerted her of that. She grabbed hold of an underwater hand hold and got her legs ready like a frog. In one swift motion she shoved herself upward like she was about to spike down a volleyball over the net. She flew up into the air 3 feet and latched herself onto the side of the cliff using all of her strength to hang on and catch her breath. There were people here, she couldn't yell. Luckily she wouldn't have to. There was a bobbing head that had thrown itself up from the waves before being swept down again. A light brown head. Jessica.

"Jess." Tessa found herself mumble. Quickly her eyes ran over the surface to where Jessica swam, trying to find a good path in a matter of seconds. It was too random, it wouldn't matter. She took notice of the sky. The storm was growing stronger- she'd have to get Jessica out before lighting struck one of the sinking masts of the ships. Climbing quickly along the wall she came to a clear spot in the rocks not far off from Jessica. In one swift motion she launched herself into the air, her figure being outlined but a fierce flash of lightning.

Whoosh. Submerged in the cool water again. She swam deep, and there Jessica was. A few meters away after just getting tugged under by the waves. Along the way Tessa had to jump onto a mast to avoid being harpooned by it. She got an idea. There was rope on the mast that was being taken down with the sails and the rest of the ship. Quickly she swam to a dead body, taking a sword from it and using it to cut the rope from the mast. It was 25 ft. long in all. Fastening one end to her waist, Tessa then took the rope and a piece of sharp wood like a spear and swam for Jessica. She wasn't moving- but there was no time to worry now. The rope was fasted so that Jessica was hip to hip with Tessa, and the last end was fastened around the spear-shaped pole.

Their heads burst from the surface again, making sure to keep Jessica's above hers. Her limbs, she could feel were going numb and her body weakened from lack of oxygen and the blood leaking from her cut. Thank goodness for salt water. She made it to the rocks, but a sudden wave shoved her with force into them. A rock dug into her back and she let out a yell, only to quickly silence herself with heaves of air through her teeth.

Get a grip girl, you can make it.

Hoisting Jessica's body weight in one arm she stepped across Persian bodies laid out by the rocks. The pole was stabbed into the foot hold of the rock, and Tessa hoisted herself up, letting Jessica hang at her side every now and again as she climbed the 40 foot cliff with 130 lbs lugging with her own 135. It took her a grand total of 10 minutes to get half way. This was with her using all of her strength and then some. It took her another grand 5 to get half way with that.

The rocks, she could feel, were cutting into her skin- but her limbs had long since gone numb so she ignored such a thing. She felt her back muscle that had been cut sting with every pull she made, tearing it open herself more and more. Only a bit more to go. A few more climbs on the slick rock got her about two jumps away from the edge. Taking Jessica by the rope she thought of how this should work. She didn't know what was up there- but it would be Jessica's best chance. She could fall at any time to their death. Her strength had long since been gone and she now had been digging far into her reserve power. Leaning into the crevice of the cliff she found, the rope around Jessica's waist was undone. Tessa gripped the back of Jessica's tank top and pants and gathering all of her strength into her right arm she let out a loud roar. She lifted up and with all of her might threw Jessica the last 6 feet over the cliff and onto safe ground. In the process her foot hold slipped out and she scrapped her torso on the cliff's edge, catching herself by a hair on a protruding rock.

She had yelped more than she thought- even if she had limited it a great deal, and put forth that strength into her limbs so that she didn't fall. The rain pelted down on her body, packing on the weight she would have to hoist up. The rocks were slippery, and some were loose which made it all the more dangerous. At any time there could be a rock slide, and she would be buried in the razor bed of rocks below with some of the Persian soldiers. Time was ticking- if the water in Jessica's lungs wasn't emptied soon she'd be dead. Tessa's limbs were beginning to quiver, and she could tell she was near the first few stages of hypothermia. Hurry.

"I've gotta keep going.." Tessa told herself, and began focusing all of her energy to getting up over this wall. She climbed up a couple more steps, and crouched. With one strong roar and a powerful thrust of her legs and shove with her arms she launched her body into the air, stretching to make the air she had last at least 6 feet.

The warrior sense, both developed and natural, was tingling. Something strong, something curious- something - was approaching. The storm, which was growing worse by the minute, was finishing up the job of killing off most of the Persian army quickly. Only a few ships and a few 100 soldiers remained struggling in vain to survive. For a moment, out of the corner of his hawk eyes, he had thought he'd seen a feminine figure dive into the side of the cliff waters, near the rocks. If this were the first time he'd seen it, it would have been discarded. However this was the second sighting of a possible woman, most likely not a Persian.

Though he did not explore it, the King was alert. Like he, Artemis and Astinos were also aware, and not too late after, Stelios- though they did not show it. The other 5 warriors with them (the bulk of them were waiting at the top of the plateau), noticed a little after that something was up, but more so because of the signs their fellow warriors were giving off. A few minutes later, they heard a mumbled sound mixing in with the thunder. It was too high pitched to belong to a man, but human at the same time.

"Turn!" shouted Captain Artemis at this sound. Though probably not a threat, it was horrible to let down your guard in such a territory.

At his command, all 7 Spartans turned in unison towards the sound- their spears up and straight like an extension of their body and their shields raised to cover their slightly crouched bodies in defense.

Nothing in sight.

The sound must have been coming from around the short bend of the cliff around which they could not see. Leonidas calmly stepped to the front, but being smart and on guard all the while. He paused for a moment, his men standing at the ready behind him. It was quiet all except for the rolling thunder and the rain pelting against the metal of their shields. Then, over the roar of the thunder, he could barely hear another yell that matched the tone of the one before. He lowered himself into the same position as his men, "Foreword!" he said over the storm, and slowly, the squad stepped.

Tessa yelled as she thrust herself up to the edge, catching her upper torso and hands on it. Her feet were jabbing into rocks and slowly, with the strength she had conjured, pulled herself over the edge and onto the flat land that was a level of the cliff. Her dark hair stuck to her face, and for a moment she was seeing double, but she could still see Jessica.

"Jess.." she mumbled, rolling over on to her hands and knees and hurrying over to her friend. She'd have to begin CPR. Hopefully... hopefully it wouldn't be too late. Placing her ear on Jessica's chest, she listened for a beat. It was faint, and fading.

"Not yet." she said. Her palms she placed above the heart. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven. Hold her nose, and breath into her mouth. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven. Breath. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven. Breath, Jess!

"Stay with me, babe. Come on!" Tessa mumbled. She was beginning to get frantic, but calmed her thoughts and continued with the procedure.

One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven. Brea--

Water spurt from Jessica's mouth, after which Tessa turned her on her side to let the water drain out as Jessica coughed it all up. As soon as she was done Tessa instantly began with questions.

"How ya feelin', babe? Do you remember your name?" what she was asking and why, she didn't know. But it was more just an over protective friend instinct that was taking over now. For a moment Jessica was silent, only raising her hand up to her eyes to wipe them free of salt.

"Gawd I'm hungry for some sushi now..," she said weakly.

Tessa paused, and a smile slowly grew on her face which turned into a laugh. It was good to know she was okay- the numbing limbs seemed like nothing now. Their hands and wrists linked as Tessa helped her to her feet.

"That was quite the swim." she said. Rising slowly so as to not give herself or Jessica a head rush. It was then that she felt a tingling, a figure out of her peripheral vision. They both raised their heads, in time to meet the intense eyes of men who seemed to be comparable to know other than Hercules himself. Jessica was a bit more relaxed than Tessa, but Tessa returned their fierce gaze with a look of suspicion and wonder of her own. Her dark eyes were fierce enough, she needn't concentrate on making them look it.

Spears? And Shields? With sandals.. and red capes? That clothing was only found naturally in..

"γυναίκα!!" shouted the man at front. He was middle age, but in fantastic shape as were they all. As he shouted this word the tension of battle slightly eased, they could feel, and the men slowly rose up to their full heights, spears and shields at their sides. Even crouching they were taller than these two girls, but standing, they were giants to them.

"The hell did he just say..?" Tessa asked Jessica in a low tone, not taking her eyes from the men. For now, everyone was frozen by caution and wonder. She recognized the language. They both recognized the clothing, the look, accent, place- all of it. But such a thing.. they couldn't believe just yet. Jessica was too busy, like Tessa, trying to piece all these ends together.

The first thing noticed about these two women were their looks. There was one whose clothes had been stained red, as well as her skin, from blood. A gash in her arm, most likely on her back the way her shoulder was hanging, her torso, legs. She must had climbed all the way up. The other looked weak- close to death? She was also slightly shorter than the one with lighter hair.

And the way they stood.. they could have been Amazonians from the myths. They stood straight, despite injuries and weakness, tall, strong- fearless but calm and not stupid. They did not even cringe from the threat of lightning or thunder. Their clothing was obviously not from around here. The dark blue and black, thin materialed pants outlined their legs- shapely and toned but obviously powerful. Their waists, naval, was slightly showing with the tops they were wearing, also soaked to their bodies. They were women, but could be passed off as strong warriors with the muscles that could clear be seen as they showed through their smooth skin- but it was nothing close to being unsightly.

The dark-haired one looked like a Greek, strong and beautiful features. Like Artemis, the goddess of the moon and of the hunt. The other was just as strong and beautiful, though couldn't be placed, her lineage. She looked more like an Aphrodite. Though most of these unnecessary features were observed by Astinos and Stelios, unknowingly.

After observing the blood, the male at the front of the squad, obviously a leader of some sort, raised his chin in a gesture towards them: "Είστε που βλάπτεστε?" '_Are you hurt?'_ he inquired, in a strong but soothing tone above the fury of the ocean storm, rapid Greek.

The brows of Tessa's eyes furrowed at his words as the two eyed the group of huge men in more of a confused manner than suspicious. Had they not heard him?

"Είστε εντάξει?" _'Are you all right?'_ he inquired again in a stronger tone. He didn't rush them- a situation such as this was probably terrifying for a woman. And so young as they appeared. It took a few moments before Leonidas saw the lips of the dark-haired one move to form the words of a language he did not understand.

"Greek.." Tessa muttered to Jessica, "He's speaking..Ancient Greek.."

Jessica, not even having blinked yet or taken her eyes from them, swatted Tessa slightly in the abdomen causing Tessa' hand to rise to comfort the swat (even though it didn't hurt). "Say something in Greek..er.. Ancient Greek."

Tessa hit Jessica back, "You say something!" Her voice was a hissing whisper to try and whisper over the storm. Obviously audible to the Spartans before them.

"You payed more attention in that class than me, you do it!" Jessica hit back. Eventually they had to raise their heads to the possible but unlikely threat before them from what turned into a closed and hushed conversation between them. "They're raising eye brows at us.." Jessica whispered again.

Leonidas prompted again for an answer. There was no easy way when it came to dealing with women.. : "Καταλαβαίνετε τι λέω?" _'Do you understand what I'm saying?'_ he said, this time more slowly so they might be able to grasp the meaning of his words, for he, nor any others there, could grasp the apparent meaning of their unknown language.

Quickly Tessa began thumbing through her brain for lessons. The words before were spoken as questions. She picked out a pronoun- you. He was asking about them. What was he asking..? Safety..something to do with safety, both words did. Ah hah! Hurt. Slightly altered in the second sentence meant 'all right'. The question of the third speaking. Again with the pronoun. He was asking about them. But this time she understood 'understand' and 'say'. They'd wasted so much time in answer it must have been apparent that they did not speak fluent Greek.

"Uh.. N-.." Tessa paused, averting her eyes making sure what she was about to say was the correct word and not an insult, "N-Nαϊ! Ναι... E-Είμαστε λεπτοί." _' Yes! Yes...We are fine.'_ she managed to stutter out. Half of it wondering if it was even in correct tense rather than just a bunch of words which she knew the meanings of thrown together to try and give this man an answer.

She studied the expression on his face and the faces of the others after she spoke. The eyes of the man in charge, the one whom the two girls assumed the leader, seemed to narrow in suspicion. What kind it was, she couldn't tell. She only caught glimpses of them in the lightning. Had they understood what she said? She knew her accent was that of a foreigner to these people but she didn't think it might have distorted her words so badly they couldn't understand. She was disproved, to her relief, once the man in front began to question her again. All men seemed to be at ease once he was.

"Good." he said with a nod of his head, before gesturing calmly to Tessa with a nod of his head again. "But.. those wounds on your limbs would be quick to suggest otherwise." He said, and taking note of her brow slightly furrowed as she broke down what he said, he spoke a tad more slowly than his rapid tongue. "How might the two of you have come to be so injured?" he asked.

His tone was calm, but somewhat playfully suspicious. They were foreigners, that was obvious.. and foreigners in what they gathered to be some battle between two sides, probably two different countries, would be regarded as suspicious. It was then, Tessa and Jessica knew, that they only reason they weren't being beating and held at spear point right now was because they were young women who innocently didn't seem to know what the hell was going on.

Tessa let out a breath, she would explain sense she was the one who was conscious the longest. In that breath, her body seemed to be more relaxed, as was her black gaze. She gave herself a minute to translate her story before speaking:

"We were in the water, " she began, watching their expressions carefully. Though they showed no signs of it, she could tell that what she was saying was not helping in hers and Jessica's favor. In the water meant with the enemy. But swallowing her fears she continued. She would not die a liar or in a retreat should they see so fit to kill them. "From what I remember, I awoke underneath the waves and when I rose, was in the middle of the.." she paused, trying to translate the right word, "..destruction. When I could, I swam with the waves to the rocks of this cliff, located my friend in the water, fastened a rope from one of the masts to our waists and climbed the cliff to this plateau. The rocks and debris of the broken ships are the reasons for my wounds. She is not as harmed as I because she was farther out and away from the incoming ships."

Every now and then was a pause in her story as she searched for the right word or word order in which to speak. Now, Jessica and Tessa observed the looks of these men as they did throughout the story of Tessa. It was truth, so she didn't care what they thought, but right now, they looked in slight skepticism. One of the two youngest on the sides of the leader especially. The leader himself and a man who looked to be not so much younger than himself, possibly another high rank, didn't look as skeptical as the young men. They could see the possibility, and didn't think the story that important anyway. These women barely knew the language of the Greeks, it seemed, so they couldn't be Persian spies. Acting was a possibility, yes, but this was far beyond acting and the Persians would never allow women into their armies.

The man at front didn't give a nod of his head to show approval, nor did he voice it. But he accepted it. "Where were you before the storm took you under the waves?" he said a few seconds after.

Tessa hesitated, crafting her next words carefully(for the sake of information and secrecy rather than trouble) and shaking her head slightly as she spoke: "We only woke up in the water. We remember nothing before that time." she said. Her speech was still slow, but she was becoming more comfortable in the foreign tongue.

Now she and Jessica were left to play the waiting game, both thinking the same thing: what they were going to do with them. Would they be left alone to be able to fend for themselves? Maybe get an escort to somewhere safe, or be made to stay with them until they could truly think of something to do for them. Either of these, they could live with. And any of these they would prefer to something leading to death.

"What do you suppose we do with them, sire?" asked Captain Artemis from Leaonidas's right. There were many options to be explored, but all was left for him to decide. They were free to leave at any time, the most of them, sense the ships were getting pulverized by the ocean and none would even be able to make it to the bay until the storm stopped which could last for Poseidon knows how long.

πρόγονος. Spelled in english "prsgouos" and pronounced 'Pers-gou-os'.

It was the sole word that had entered her ears, and more so Jessica's. Sire. This leader was respected for a reason, and even dressed differently than the others in some aspects. This man was more than a simple military leader- he was their king.

"What d'you think they'll do with us?" Jessica whispered to only Tessa's full understanding as they watched the discussion of their fate go on.

"I don't know. Stay together, no matter what." Tessa responded.

"Right." Jessica agreed. There was pause between them, the king and captain the only one's speaking at the time. "Whatever the decision, if they don't decide soon, we'll jet." she said.

Tessa, now noticing their predicament, looked at their surroundings. They were in wet clothing in the cold rain, in sea water which was warmer than the rain. Both were injured, one with open wounds that needed tending for blood loss and the other with a possibly concussion. These weren't ideal settings, and because of this they needed to find shelter. Bolting may prove both beneficial, or stupid. In bolting, they might make enemies of these warriors and it would be hard to find shelter- and injured not having a clue where they were or barely the language. Staying here to await judgement seemed wiser.

"Yes, but I suspect they'll be coming to a decision soon." Tessa responded.

The were aware of the young eyes watching them speak their unknown tongue amongst each other- what to them seemed rapidly. What language it was, they didn't know. It was like none they've ever heard of, and maybe that was because it was centuries after their time. Even more if you consider the current American slang a language as most do unofficially.

"The dark-haired one has swayed." Astinos muttered in a low tone only to be heard to his companion, Stelios, as a thought out loud which was neither closed to conversation or a have-to-continue conversation.

It was true. Tessa has swayed every now and then, her body losing more blood so far than she gave credit for. The salt water helped, but she still had many open wounds. Her dark eyes showed nothing of pain or care of the wounds, for they were completely focused on the ones before her. She swayed a tad more, and Jessica put a hand on Tessa's shoulder casually. To untrained eyes, she would be standing still. But to warrior's eyes, it could be noticeable if one tried to look, and to a friend's eyes it was obvious. So to anyone other than the one's who noticed, it would appear that Jessica was simply setting a hand on Tessa's shoulder.

"I'm all right." she said simply to reassure her. Jessica glanced at her slightly out of the corner of her eye, a smirk curling into her lips, "You would play or fight sleep-walking if you could..stubborn ass." A chuckle emerged from her lips, and for the first time in this meeting she let her gaze turn to Jessica, "And you are guilty of the same headstrong attitude, dear friend." she said, smiling brightly, though her eyes made it mischievously playful. They chuckled together, though lowly, before settling down the slight light-heartedness and turning their attention back on the warriors before them.

It seemed that his majesty and his friend had almost settled on a decision. Leonidas took one last look at the sea before him, surveying it, and then to the sky above. The sea would take care of the rest of the battle, and he make two of his companions break away from the show to escort these two women. He had already deemed them too young and defenseless to travel alone in such a place (yes, they seemed to be able to manage themselves, but they had nothing but a pole with a broken edge- a make-shift spear), and he couldn't simply leave possible survivors of these Persians or leave them to a fate far worse than drowning should they be discovered by anyone other than Spartans. So among himself and his captain, Artemis, they volunteered two soldiers to be escorts. The fact that Artemis's son, Astinos, and his best friend, Stelios, were standing not even 5 yards away aided greatly in this decision making.

Jessica and Tessa listened carefully over the thunder as the two stopped their discussion. Now they would listen to their chosen fate.

"Two of my men will escort you to a safer place to stay. Other matters may be settled later if need be." The king said simply.

Tessa, as her stubborn nature went, stepped foreword slightly, "That's really not necessary, we can mana-" but was pulled back by the hand of Jessica on her shoulder before she could blurt out more. "Thank you," Jessica said sternly to cut her off and then bowed her head slightly in a courteous and respectful manner, "..for your kindness." she finished and raised her head back up. Such a warrior-looking being could have such grace.

Leonidas bowed his head in acknowledgment before turning his gaze on the two youngest of the group. "Astinos. Stelios." he said, the two raising their heads attentively, "Take them back to camp. I will lead the rest back at a later time." and then turned with the others to walk back to their original standing point and observe. In a reluctant nod Astinos and Stelios obeyed, stepping forth in the opposite direction of the pack. They paused for only a moment to fix the shields and spears on their backs to walk easier, but still so they could pull them easily for a battle situation. Astinos motioned with his head towards the path behind the two girls, "This way." he said.

Jessica and Tessa let them walk past to lead in front, and they walk behind. As they did walk past these two girls took no hesitation in observing their features both for stats and as being teenage girls. These men were nearly two feet taller than both of them, and extremely built. There wasn't one part of their body that didn't look anything other than built muscle. Tessa estimated 180-200 lbs of raw meat. They weren't bad looking either.

Astinos had hair which the ends barely brushed his shoulders, dark in the rain- probably chestnut brown when dry. His eyes she didn't get a glimpse of so well, but she would guess they'd be something like a hazel. His chin, bold and defined. No doubt strong with slight whiskers outlining his jaw-line. Stelios had hair that was a tad lighter than Astinos. Maybe just reaching light brown when dry. His eyes, probably a pale blue, almost silver, color. His jaw was more graceful than bold compared to Astinos, but both men were handsome. They were young, too.

"How you holdin' out?" Jessica inquired to Tessa, who seemed to be less graceful in walking than usual, and even concentrating slightly on what she was doing. As if she had to think so she wouldn't stumble. Her head raised to meet Jessica's gaze with a smile, "Fine. A lovely time to take a stroll in the evening, wouldn't you agree?" And a chuckle would follow her sarcasm.

"You're pale." Jessica said, clearly unamused. But something was different, she spoke in Greek. Her purpose for such a thing? Unclear. Though she knew less vocabulary than Tessa, her accent was better. Ironic, nay? But she had actually been to Greece unlike Tessa.

Tessa blinked, looking over to her with somewhat shock on her face, and pleading look for her to shut up motioning to the two warriors ahead of them. "I'm fine.." she spoke more firmly. To Jessica's plan, the two voices at front silenced slightly, looking out of the corner's of their eyes at them.

"You're muscles are stiff- you have more endurance than this." Jessica said again, in Greek, flagging her suspicion clearly in the air.

"It's not that serious.." Tessa reassured. But her body said otherwise- it was not stubborn unless she willed it or it detected a threat. This was a threat. The vision of her eyes began the blur a while back, but she gave it credit to the sea water and rain drops in her eyes. Now, it had gotten worse. She felt like she was swaying, and it took her effort to keep her body moving for it felt tight. Tight with lactic acid.

"Do you want to die?" Jessica spoke again in the Greek tongue, more firmly.

At this time the word of death caught Astinos and Stelios's attention, turning them around just in time to see the dark haired women tip foreword. Fortunately, the girls weren't walking but 2 feet behind, so Tessa fell into Astinos's chest. Of course he wouldn't let her slide, so he wrapped his arms around her upper body and lowered her carefully to the ground. To his surprise, though- her body wasn't limp. Her muscles were tight, especially around her arm and her back.

A memory flew back to his mind- this girl had swayed slightly on the cliffs. He hadn't thought her wounds to be so serious for her body to react this way, but things are not always as they appear. After all, it is truly dark and no one was standing so close to this girl who acted as if nothing was wrong. His eyes then trailed to the arm which Stelios had turned to get a batter look at. There, on the side of her arm stretching the length of just above her elbow and just below her bicep was a deep gash which still had a few chunks of rock left in it. Jessica had estimated the thing to be at least half an inch deep at the deepest point- Tessa was lucky to miss the major veins and arteries of her arm. Either way, she would have lost a lot of blood.

Astinos, after the discovery of Tessa's gashed arm, also became suspicious of the tight back area, with a bit of warm and thick liquid he could feel running on his hand. Gently but quickly turning her over they trio came to see another deep gash, accompanied by a few minor cuts and scraps, about 3 inches away from her spine and claiming a strip along the right side of her back and below her shoulder.

Jessica observed a moment the damage done to her friend. "She would have lost at least 2 quarts by now." she exhaled. Without a second more to spare she seized the bottom of one of her pant legs. This was all they had at the moment but it would have to do. With that, she tore up to her knee in a spiral fashion (thankful that they were easy-to-tear materialed night pants) making one side of her pants like bermuda shorts. As she tore: "Tessa." she said, and then more firmly,"Tessa. Stay awake with me, okay. I need you to recite your favorite movies, your birthday, favorite books, points in history, anything you can remember, okay?" she said over the thunder, thinking of things to keep Tessa awake while she worked hastily to temporarily patch these wounds enough to keep her alive until they got to a dry and warm place. Her skin was even paler than usual, and freezing.

"Pirates of the Caribbean. Three movies. First is Curse of the Black Pearl..." she began, reciting details about her first few favorite movies.

Feeling helpless was not something that Spartans like these men took kindly to, but they hadn't a choice. The light-haired girl's hands worked too quickly for them to do anything and their uniform spared no extra fabric for bandaging. "What is she mumbling?" Stelios asked.

"Random things. To keep her mind alert and herself awake. She's lost a lot of blood. Lucky her her spine wasn't severed." She tied off the first makeshift bandage on Tessa's arm. "How far are we from any dry shelter?" she asked, quickly making eye contact with Stelios and Astinos before ripping her other pant leg to her knee.

"Not long, if we hurry." Stelios replied. Jessica motioned for Astinos to turn her over. She placed one part of the bandage over the wound and wrapped the rest across her opposite shoulder and under her opposite arm. It wasn't necessarily proper but it would have to do with the length and time she had. Tying it off she quickly surveyed the rest of Tessa. A cut on her abdomen, but not a gash. Her feet and hands were cut up, but those could wait.

Tessa was still mumbling about her business, keeping her mind alert when she felt an arm slip under her knees, and another fasten securely around her back. They weren't thin arms, too strong to be Jessica's, and far too thick. They must be that of one of the warriors. Next she felt herself up against a soft wall, a fleshy wall- her carrier's chest. There was a sharp pain in her back, but she welcomed it if it helped keep her awake.

There were voices conversing, mumbles with a human touch that didn't seem to be thunder. Then they started moving. Images were passing her eyes, she felt her body rocking gently to the beat of the carrier's run, but her mind, she felt, was in a daze. Her lips had stopped moving, her mind only awake enough to process the images that moved, she even stopped feeling the pain but she dared not irritate one of her wounds for pain due to danger of more blood loss. That was a last resort and she hadn't run out of options yet.

They'd stop moving, and now she felt a new sensation. Something cold and hard she was laying on, but rough- almost sandy. However, this place was dry, so she didn't mind. Her vision had long sense been blurred, and now her mind was tired of staying awake. Like her body it chose to rest, refusing Tessa's exhausted will for it to stay awake.

"Tessa?" Jessica said calmly from her kneeling position at Tessa's side. She'd passed out- though she'd given it all she had which was a lot more than the average person could give.

"Will she survive through the night?" Astinos asked. He and Stelios had made themselves comfortable on two sitting stones not but a few feet away from where Tessa lay. Jessica seemed to be working a bit more easily now, but a grave look still lingered on her face which was why he questioned.

"Hah!" was the first breath of air out of her mouth, a bright smile coming onto her face. "She'd beat every death angel to a pulp and even fight Hades himself before letting herself die so easily." Jessica remarked. It was true, too. For as long as she's known Tessa, she would not shed something even so outlandish from her list of what Tessa would and could do.

Finally, Jessica stood and moved to join the two Spartans on this small boulder which served as a wide stone bench, placing herself between the two and crossing one leg over the other, "She'll be fine. I'd give her a few hours before she forces her body out of sleep."

In a change of subject, Stelios motioned towards the slumbering body on the ground,"We've come to know one new name, but we've yet to hear yours." He said, his amber eyes flickering in a dangerous, dull interest. It was at this point that she concluded both of these men were aggressive. Not in the aspect of only battle, but also in their friendship. One would not let himself simply be drowned out by the other, but she found it was probably a friendly, on-going competition between them- like herself and Tessa.

"Jes-" but she stopped herself mid-sentence, finding herself about to blurt English instead. "Sorry. Tzesika, I mean." she said. This required no translation in her head for at their first Greek class their names were translated into Greek. In the more advanced classes you were only called in Greek and all simple sentences, phrases, etc., were spoken and replied to in the language.

"Welcome then, Tzesika." Astinos said, not letting himself be outdone by Stelios,"It must have been a fun swim in those seas." and a fiendish but playful grin came about his face.

This was replied to with a quick remark by Stelios,"Before you jump in, make sure to fasten a rope around your waist. It'd be annoying to have to jump in and save you from your death again."

Low rumbles of chuckles emerged from their lungs. Jessica was sure she'd placed these warriors now- they seemed to be no other than the fierce Spartans.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Rude Awakening

Weightless. Like one was floating, in a dark abyss- had been swallowed by a black hole and was now lost in between two realities. It was black, and she could see nothing, taste nothing, smell nothing. She could feel absolutely nothing. For a moment she thought that this time death had truly claimed her being and now she was floating somewhere along the river of Styx, only to be gawked at by the occasional warrior hero that made his way across the river to the Elysian Fields to spend eternity.

But this thought soon began to dissipate as she realized one sense was still functional. She heard pelts. Small but fierce pelts of what sounded like water. Her other senses began to return, she noticed, when she could smell the humidity, feel the humidity in the air. And the next few smells of sweaty men in all of their manliness accompanied by the terrible throbs of pain in her body (mainly her back and arm) made her wish that she was in the death like phase known as what she found was sleep again.

Tessa rose, albeit carefully and slowly, up to a sitting position. She was on rock hard ground, but had no kinks in her body. Sleeping on the ground was something that her body had grown accustomed to after sleeping outside so many times with Jessica and their four-legged friends. Dark eyes pierced through the nearly black surroundings. Light from either side of the cave, which was longer than a football field in length, was dim light. It was early morning, long before dawn so there was barely any light at all save for the occasional lightning strike. From more observation Tessa found that the small army was mostly sleeping save for the few nocturnal soldiers playing silent dice to pass the time. This was only about 15-20 out of the 300 scattered about the huge mountain pass, though.

Jessica was laying beside her, sleeping. Hers was the only familiar face so far and from how easily she slept Tessa assumed it was okay for them to rest here, so long as they gave more help than trouble. That thought in mind she rose to her feet silently and gracefully gliding across the ground towards the entrance of the cave (it wasn't that far away, only about 25 feet sense Astinos had set her down the first place he saw fit).

Toe, heel, toe, heel- as silent as a hunting wolf.

Stepping over and around the occasional soldier, she finally made it to the huge stone arch, arms folded casually across her chest. Now she let her dark eyes feast on the storm above. Though it had died down from before she had passed out, it was still raging strong. The joys of living near the ocean. Eventually she let her body lean against the soft rock of the gate, the wind slightly flicking her black locks backwards when it blew ever so softly. The rain was merely misting her, not enough for her to move away.

"It's a relief to see you up and about." came a voice from behind. It was a deep voice; deep and rough like the thundering of the sea but caring like the small waves that fell on the beach at the same time. Tessa turned to look over her shoulder, her dark eyes coming to meet a set of dark eyes like her own. The dark eyes of whom she assumed to be the Spartan king.

"It's a relief to _be_ up and about." she said, offering a small but polite smile of her lips. Taking notice of the slumbering men again she continued the conversation in an attempt to avoid an awkward silence and also to estimate how long she was out, "You arrived only a few hours ago?" she inquired.

A nod of the king's head assured her of this as he came to stand beside her, watching the storm as she was, "My men," he began, leaving out names for the sake of formality and fondness, "..told me of your wounds; how close to death you were." As he spoke, Tessa blinked once and looked up towards the man beside her, to be met eventually by his own eyes observing the medical work. "A fine job, your friend has done, in wrapping them." he said with a certain respectful admiration. Admiration at how much clean, neat, and effective work Jessica had done with the so very little she had, compared to the messy and unreliable work of men who felt they were to tough to care (which the attitude would only work in some cases).

"Thank you." Tessa said, a bit cautious at first, "We both passed medical courses with flying colors, but her score was always a tad higher than my own in things such as first aid." she admitted, a smile making it's way onto her lips as she recalled the times. She'd said such a thing, though, without thinking. In this age, women probably weren't allowed to perform such tasks. The King didn't press the matter.

"It shows wonderfully." He said, paying another kingly compliment. "When your friend awakes, I want to speak with the both of you. I cannot force you past your will, but I recommend you rest as best you can while you have the chance." and he turned to walk away.

Tessa analyzed his voice, his tone, what he said and how he said it. He wanted to ask something of her and Jessica.. and he probably had a child of his own. The man who was surely a king was only a few steps away before Tessa turned abruptly to call back for him. The name 'sire' nearly slipping out from her lips to call him, but it was quickly changed it to a "Sir." She said it silently, (there was not too much to worry, the men were laying towards the belly of the cave, but it still was a cave) but loud and firm enough so he could hear her and would turn to face to listen to what she wanted to say or ask.

He did.

"Forgive me. What is your name?" was all she said at first, then she offered something else not a second after, and smoothly at that, as a bargaining chip,"I'm sure you already know of mine and my friend's." Her eyes seemed almost desperate, grasping for some form of truth in this world that she couldn't seem to find. He stared a moment, before he responded with a simple, "Leonidas." and turned to go about his business.

Leonidas was his name. King Leonidas. The King Leonidas of Sparta who led the brave 300 to battle against 2 million Persians(as legend goes) for Greece. His voice was fierce, but tame to his will unless he wanted to make himself fearsome; and his eyes, caring. Of more than just himself, but he cared for his men as a friend would a friend or a father would a son. It hit Tessa. This cave, this mountain pass, was filled with more than just Spartan soldiers. It was filled with friends, fathers and sons- brothers, fighting for the sake of free men.

Tessa turned to lean once again against the rock, gazing up at the lightning and letting the thunder sooth her now flustered mind. Dwelling to deep in this was not something that she wanted to do unless Jessica was discussing it with her. Her stomach churned in fear at first about how many more dangers lurked in this life than at home, and then the fear turned into excitement. Now she would wait until Jessica had awoken, and maybe try and get some sleep herself.



Sleep came reluctantly and slow the second time she tried to sleep. It seemed as if she could never get a good rest unless she was physically exhausted and even then she only managed less than 7 hours. Hence the reason she often worked out for 2 or more hours a day(depending on what else she had going on). Training, but also for purposes of sleep. Taking medication was just as easy if not easier, but she'd never been one for medications unless Jessica had shoved them down her throat. Being in such a foreign place with people she didn't necessarily trust to be around Jessica didn't help much either.

Tessa found herself only in a faint sleep for what she predicted to drag out for only an hour or two. In that time, she laid on the cool rock beside where she and Jessica slept (the cold of it soothing to her inflamed back), flipping a rock in the air and catching it like one would toss a coin. Eventually Jessica, with the other men, began to stir. Some had already begun to cook meals.

"How'd you sleep?" Tessa asked Jessica in English. She spoke in a calm, hushed tone- her voice resembling something much like rain itself. Strong but fluid. Jessica found her hands over her eyes a moment as she laid, knees bent upwards before folding her hands behind her head,"I should be askin' you that." she said, turning her head to look at Tessa on the rock.

"He said he wanted to speak with us when we were both awake." Tessa said again, waiting patiently on the outside but excitement and anticipation for the look on Jessica's face was eating her up on the inside. Waiting for that important question Jessica would inquire. "Who?"

Tessa would pause for a moment and only a moment before she said steadily: "The King." and then bent her head a bit backwards to look at Jessica, "King Leonidas." A smile slowly slithered onto her face at the widening eyes of Jessica, for she too had that look at the sound of his name. Of course Jessica knew what she was talking about, she was standing there with Tessa when they were being questioned by the leader who had been called sire. They knew the facts- the hardest part was grasping them.

After Jessica regained her composure, which didn't take long,"Did he tell you what for?" she asked. She couldn't think of much reason that a king, a King of Sparta no less, would want to speak with them other than how the hell they got here and why, of all places, they came from the sea. Their strange clothing and looks compared to other Greeks (she stuck out more than Tessa did) might have been a topic of interest, but what else? Truly she was surprised they cared enough to let them stay here.

"Nah." Tessa said, swinging her legs over the rock and onto the ground. She gave her back a few seconds to adjust before standing and lending her unhurt arm, or at least the one without the gash in it, to Jessica.

"Do you have any ideas on where he is?" Jessica asked as they began to walk forth deeper into the belly of the pass. Tessa took a moment to look around until she spotted what she was looking for. "Excuse me." she said, kneeling down to one of the sitting warriors sharpening his spear. This man, like most was fairly young, as far as men went. He only looked to be in his early or mid-30's. He looked up, and like most of the soldiers here, seemed to be well mannered, at least out of battle. "Yes, m'lady?"

Tessa had to pause to get a grip on herself, never being accustomed to the old speak of ancient days. "Could you point in the direction of.." a pause. She had no idea how to refer to King Leonidas. What would be too proper, or what would be too casual and therefore offensive. Quickly she covered it up, "...the..leader?" Dark eyes followed the path of his finger to an area near the far side of the cave. A nod of her head and a quick but equally polite thank you before she rose to Jessica. "That way." She said.

"Unbelievable.." Jessica sighed, following after Tessa only to be responded to with a fake smugness that said, "I tend to have that effect." by Tessa.

This small stroll to the other end of the cave was taking longer than one may have suspected it could. However this was not something that was alien to them- trotting up and down a field about this size, though a bit smaller, they had grown accustomed to. The conditions here and the climate was also one they had favored over others. Barefoot on the mountain stone, thin clothing so as to feel the humidity that the storm had left, and be in open air near an ocean where many storms had the potential to brew. The only thing surely both of the girls would agree on would be to rid themselves of the moldy scent of sweaty men- but even this they became accustomed to in such a short time and soon it was apart of every other scent they knew in minutes.

"Up there." Jessica announced softly, pointing with her head towards two men standing outside of the cave overlooking the land on a rock platform. Her voice, unlike Tessa's, was not fierce like the storm. Albeit both had their boldness and grace, hers flowed like a river, and was even comparable to the sun's golden rays.

Tessa followed her gaze, spotting the two familiar leaders. One, the great King. The other she wasn't sure of his name, but knew he was a friend and trusted advisor of Leonidas. As they narrowed the last few feet in approaching she scrambled through her mind at what to address him. Sire seemed too familiar for he was not the king of Jessica nor Tessa. King Leonidas seemed either too formal or too personal and 'your majesty' was simply out of the question. But as she emerged through to the outdoors, sprinkled by a small sheet of drizzle and pushed forth by soft rolling thunder, she felt no more fluster.

"You asked to speak with us?" Tessa said, announcing their presence a few feet behind them. Her accent was getting better, she picked up foreign accents quickly.

"I did." he confirmed before waving his massive arm to the man standing beside him, just as he was the night before. "The captain and my comrade, Artemis." he said. As he was introducing his friend, the captain's features were noted of. A beard that was beginning to grey, his hair a dark brown and slightly matted but groomed as best it could be. Nearly to his shoulders but had thinned from old age. He seemed familiar. "You've already met his son, Astinos- and his friend Stelios." Ah- so that's why.

As Captain Artemis was introduced he politely bowed his head towards the young girls. They returned the polite gesture of acknowledgment, Jessica smoothly leading in with the announcement of their own names. Surely Astinos and Stelios had already reported back to their sire, but for the sake of manners and safety, "My name is Tzesika, and my friend Tesa." Jessica said, remembering easier this time to pronounce the names in Greek tongue. Her name was harder to remember than Tessa's for Tessa's name only lacked the extra 'S' in Greek. It was difficult, or rather, different, pronouncing 'Jessica' entirely without the 'J'.

Tessa bowed her head accordingly as she was announced, she saw it fit to do no more than that where as Jessica probably would have kicked her for being so blunt. Leonidas nor Artemis seemed to notice, nor did they seem to care how they were addressed. Leonidas gave a nod of his head before turning his gaze to stare back out over the rocks down the mountain. He was evaluating something, but what it was they would have to find out.

"You arrived here, coming from the sea, and you do not know of how you came to be here." he stated, and then turned his gaze on Tessa and Jessica. "You do know that we are fighting in a war?" he said again. Though it had a hint of a question in it, it was more of a statement. This Tessa caught and wouldn't let go in her mind. He knew something that they didn't. But slowly, she and Jessica nodded as if to answer his already answered question.

"A man cannot walk away from a war without a scar or two to tell the tale." A smirk came about his face,"I know it's difficult to believe, but even Spartans are mortal men." There was a moment of silence, but Jessica and Tessa both took this as Leonidas taking his time speaking rather than he actually waiting for an answer. They said nothing- save for the small smirks at his comment.

"I've only seen so much of your work but it's already clear that you know more than a few simple men about medicine..," and he turned to face Tessa and Jessica, sitting back on the rock behind him,"..once the fighting starts, there will be injuries. Could I count on you to mend them?" he said, motioning towards his men in the cave.

Jessica began to analyze the situation. They had no where else to be, no way to get back to their own time as of yet, and even if this were only a dream they were two girls who were alone in an otherwise unknown world. What other option did they have? Tessa, while Jessica doing the analyzing, was thinking to herself. Her brow furrowed in slight suspicion and somewhat disbelief. "You're not making us?"

A soft chuckle emerged from Leonidas, Artemis joining him with his own rough chuckle. "We are fighting for free men, not slavery." was all he had to say. Yes, that's right. These Spartans are fighting for freedom against the Persian empire. Fighting as free men, here of their own will for their king and their families.

Tessa glanced out of the corner of her eye towards Jessica before turning back to Leonidas. "You fight for the sake of free men- then it would be our pleasure to help in any way we can."

"You do understand what you are getting yourselves in to?" spoke the Captain this time. They were both fathers, this instinct to protect these daughter-like figures was in both of their heads.

"Of course we do." Said Jessica, and a smirk that would resemble much like the ones of these warriors appeared on their faces,"Why do you think we agreed?" continued Tessa. At that moment, one could swear that these two women were Spartans by blood (if not only by heart) like the rest of them.

Leonidas, as well as Artemis, clearly amused and respectful of such spirit, smiled and nodded in answer. "Very well, then." said Leonidas. "Tomorrow," he continued, "The Persian troops will probably reach us some time in the morning. Once the battle is over you're free to come and scavenge the bodies for anything you may need before we dispose of them ourselves."

He stood to his feet, then, acting as if he forgot to add something,"Oh," he said, waving his hand slightly in the air,"And should any bodies of our own men fall, clear them out of our way and tend to them." A smirk. She knew why he left that part for the end with such a nonchalant attitude, and returned it with a smile of her own and a small chuckle.

"Sire." came a voice. A small voice, less fierce than most of the men here, but just as strong. It came from behind him, and as Jessica and Tessa turned around to meet the man they bowed their head in a polite manner and he returned the favor.

"Yes, Dilios?"

"The Arcadian's are in position as you requested and ready for battle, and Daxos wishes to speak with you." said the soldier. In response Leonidas nodded his head and began to follow into the pass to leave for the camp. "You're free to scout the land for anything, as well. But be careful." he called back to the girls before leaving entirely.

Captain Artemis stayed back with the two women. "If you do wander off, I'd prefer you to take Stelios or Astinos with you, granted their free of other tasks." he said.

Jessica nodded her head in understanding with a 'yes, sir', before the captain wandered himself back into the caves.

Now that they were alone Tessa spoke in English to Jessica, but her eyes were on the Spartan warriors,"What the hell could we find out here in the cliffs.."

"Maybe a shrub or two that happens to be an herb?" Jessica proposed, trying her best to make the situation be hopeful. Unlikely, but they would try it. After all, they had nearly a whole day to prepare as best they could for a sure battle tomorrow.



Light had begun to get plentiful in the land of Greece, especially by the sea-side cliffs of Sparta. Apollo had already ridden so far in his fiery chariot and the clouds had been kind enough to depart for the time being for the rest of the land. So that plants such as crops and herbs could feed themselves to grow. Unfortunately, none grew in such an arid place as the cliffs; or at least none that they could actually use as far as they knew.

"Why do you think he asked us to stay." Tessa spoke up. Ever since they morning they hadn't spoken unless it was necessary to speak; such as asking for Astinos and Stelios to come with them (to Tessa's dismay and hurt pride). She stood up straight from her kneeling position in the dry grasses growing on the top of a flat cliff. "He is a man in ancient Greece. A king- and a Spartan King no less. What use could he have for two girls no older than 16? Then again, this is Spartan society. But we're foreigners, obviously. For all they know we could be Persian spies." Her voice was becoming more hostile and riddled with frustration,"These are only bandages- surely it isn't enough for him to put his trust in us for his entire army."

"You're asking me these things like I know the answers to them." Jessica commented, breaking off the stem of some small weed-like plant to observe it more closely. "Why are you getting so angry? You should be thankful that he has even allowed us to tag along. Giving us something to do wasn't necessary."

There was silence as Tessa let out a deep and slow breath to try and calm herself, facing her eyes to look out over the distance into the ocean horizon. A small breeze blew, flicking back dark locks of her wavy hair as she stood. Jessica could tell by the silence her answer hadn't made matters worse. "Do you want to know how I see it?" Jessica offered, standing to her full height and turning slightly to face Tessa. "Leonidas wouldn't have asked so much of us if he didn't think it was in the best interest of his men. It's not they're intention is to harm us either. King Leonidas has a method to his madness- I trust that. I trust him, and his men." But upon further inspection she saw the look on Tessa's face as she lowered her head in what seemed like shame. "But that's not the reason for the temper tantrum is it?"

Tessa let a small chuckle emerge from her lungs, still keeping her head bowed shamefully towards the horizon, only allowing the sight of dead-looking grasses to her eyes. "I just.." she began. It was obvious she was fighting back tears- and with ease,"This is all my fault. For bringing us here, and of all times. We might as well be dead and in our graves..!-" But as she looked up for face Jessica, what met her eyes was her fist growing ever so large in front of her eyes. The next thing she knew there was a smash into her face. It felt as if her skin had gone numb at the moment of contact- a crack in her nose? The feeling of the warm ground beneath her bare feet had also vanished, and an instant later Tessa knew she had been sent through the air. It was when her vision returned to her, looking up at the sky, that she realized Jessica had hit her hard enough to knock out her vision. Her peripheral vision told her the ground was close, so gaining her senses the best she could she stuck her hands out in front of her and stopped herself on the ground, flipping up into the air to land on her feet in a crouching position.

There Jessica stood, half bent over with her left leg leading in a powerful lunge. Such force from a punch could only come from Jessica. For a moment she was dumbfounded; her mind blank, her face numb, and her nose broken, everything seemed to freeze in time. Astinos and Stelios had turned at the sound of rising voices in the unknown language, only to find the fist of Tzesika in the face of Tesa sending the dark haired woman flying back. To their surprise she had good enough reflexes to change her direction in a well balanced flip to the balls of her feet. Even more to their surprise, the one of them had so much power as to send a human body in the air. They stood tense, wondering if these two girls were really allies and if they would have to break up a female brawl.

Tessa, now gaining her senses, slowly rose up to her full height. She now realized she might have a broken nose, for she couldn't feel it, and also that blood from her nose and upper lip was trickling down her face. Tessa also came to realize that Jessica had just done her a big favor, and at this she slowly began to laugh. Jessica would join in not so far behind, setting both hands on her dangerous hips and smiling brightly. Tessa, in the meantime, stopped her laughter long enough to speak. "My nose isn't broken is it?" she inquired.

Upon further examination which required Jessica to come closer: "Nah. Almost, though." It seemed now that they couldn't stop giggling.

"What in Hades' name was that about?" Stelios asked, raising his chin towards the bloody face of Tessa. He would not let himself be ignored.

"Tzesika keeping me sane." Tessa replied, switching her tongue back over to Greek now that the two Spartans were in the conversation. After she said this the bottom of her tank top was lifted from her abdomen to whip her face clean (an act that of course wouldn't go unnoticed.) and only replaced once she was satisfied all of the blood was removed. A yawn erupted from her mouth, quickly covered by her hand. It was when she could smell again that she noticed a scent, over Jessica's conversation with the spartans, mainly Astinos. Before her mind could protest her feet had already begun the journey to the source of this sweet and slightly minty smell.

Tessa was so concentrated on following the scent she hadn't payed too much mind to the wonderful sensation of warm, dry grasses on her bare feet- or to the sound of the flutter of Stelios's red cape fluttering behind him as he followed. Astinos stayed near Jessica as she searched among the grasses for other herbs. "What have you found?" came a deep voice from behind her. It was then that she was brought back into reality, free from the spell of the sweet scent. Instinctively she turned her dark eyes up to Stelios before glancing back down a smooth hill in the shade of a cliff. It could be passed off as a meadow if it weren't for the rocky and sandy terrain, where most things that were growing already looked dead. "Do you smell that?" was how Tessa responded, looking back up towards the herculean Spartan.

It was at that moment that she actually, for the first time, took notice of his features that seemed to be common among this small Spartan force. Though she made sure to keep her eyes on his face (now realizing his hair was more of a dirty blonde than brown and his eyes more of a blue than light brown- stormy weather could make features seem a lot different than they were), for the most part as he looked out into the 'meadow'. A chiseled body- abs, arms, back, and chest- all of it was just muscle. This was plausible, though, considering that Spartans trained physically practically as soon as the child could walk. Technically, they were perfect. All physical imperfections were bred out by the death of those who were unlucky enough to lose a fight or to be born unhealthy. It made a thankful feeling wash over her that she was born in a less fierce time in a pretty lenient society. Should she had been born in Ancient Sparta, she could have been discarded for at birth her respiratory system, for lack of better words, sucked. Of course, she grew out of it now and was one of the stronger females.

"It smells like a flower." He said, clearly unamused and not interested in something that could be as peaceful as a flower. Men. Tessa responded with an equally curt, if not more,"Exactly." Turning her fierce gaze back on the rocky meadow below her she surveyed the surroundings. Well she could jump down the jagged hill, that was easy, and it wasn't so steep that it would be trouble to climb up. With all now figured out, she surveyed the hill one last time. Then with her right foot, she stepped foreword on a smooth rock that protruded slightly from the rest of the rocky hill. Pushing off with the muscles in her right leg she sent herself soaring into the air. A small grin swam smoothly onto her lips as she felt herself soaring through the air. Jumping from high places was one of her favorite things to do, and she'd become good at landing because of it. The sensation of falling, of weightlessness, and the adrenaline rush she got from it was all too great. The wavy, espresso colored locks of her hair she felt begin to rise as she fell towards the sandy floor. Get ready. _Whoosh!_ A silent landing with the air from it making a small dust circle around her. Right on her feet without a wobble. Terrific!

Now she examined the bush that was growing slightly in the shade of the rocky and sandy terrain. Satisfied that it was the ancient form of the Hyssop, the Hyssopos, she began harvesting all parts of the plant from every root to every flower petal, a calm smile resting on her face at this unlikely discovery and still giddy from jumping off of the hill. Stelios preferred the top of the hill at the moment, thinking from a battle point of view. It would be easier to jump down and simply smash the enemy with his bare weight than to take the trouble and mess to slice him up with his sword. It was also better to look over the area, and stay guard at the top in case of an above attack. But in the midst of the guard duty that he gave himself, there was a distraction that before he hadn't given enough credit to sway his mind. That figure below in the odd clothing; clad in black pants that hung loose but the band still seemed to be tight around her waist, and without any type of strap to hold it up. She still wore the navy blue top that had been torn in the back and front from the rocks just yesterday, with thin straps to keep it up around her shoulders. Though in other parts of Greece such revealing clothing for women would be unheard of it was not so uncommon for a woman in Sparta. Still, it was rather curious clothing. Of course, he would never admit to himself (at least not yet), that it was the woman in the clothing, rather than the clothing itself, he was interested in.

Carefully but quickly Tessa dug back the rough soil and sand a bit to loosen the root before plucking it out. Her mind had turned to other matters in this now routine job, she didn't worry about it. Her peripheral vision told her Stelios was less than 15 feet away on the hill, and that no other human souls were too close to her. None that she could feel or see at the moment anyway. Astinos had popped into her head, and the fact that he chose to hang behind with Jessica. Sure it could have been the opposite way around, but he had chosen to stay with Jessica (she preferred not to fluster her mind with the other end of that theory..). It made her relaxed smile grow into a grin and made a young giddiness arise within her, so fierce that she had to concentrate on containing her giggles. To an onlooker it may seem odd, but Jessica was her best friend. They were like sisters and had served on the same teams for many years. Comrades and sisters- so it was easy to get excited about Jessica having a possible man that she fancied. Or at least who fancied Jessica. He wouldn't be the first, but he seemed genuine rather than the shallow scum that normally hit on them, and occasionally they fell for. But those memories were blocked from her mind for now.

Tessa had harvested all of the Hyssopos there was to harvest, which wasn't much considering they had 300 men to care for; but then again considering what these men could do, what she had was more than enough. Letting out a sigh she sat back on her ankles, resting on her shins. The dry rock and dirt was brushed off of her hands and she used her long nails to scrape the dirt out from under them and clean them again. Once this task was done she allowed her neck to relax, raising her head and turning it in the direct path of the soft breeze which carried the scent of the ocean.

A figure stood watching her on a far away cliff. Impossible. Tessa blinked a time or two to make sure she wasn't somehow hallucinating. The man still stood, and even more strange he wore the Spartan trademarks. A red cape that was flickering in the breeze, a spear, and a shield with the emblem of Sparta on it. No doubt the crest on his cape bore the same emblem like all Spartans. He seemed to be...crouched. But this man was too far away for her to tell whether he was just crouching over or if this was a disformation of his body. She blinked again, and turned her head to look back up at Stelios. He was still there, looking down upon her, but when she turned back to gaze upon the other Spartan-clad man, he was no longer there.

Shaking the phantasmal meeting from her mind she gathered the Hyssopos in her arms and began the short walk up the hill back to Stelios's side. If she didn't have the rough callus on her feet from walking barefoot all of the time it would have been a painful trip, but it was in fact quite enjoyable for how warm and soft everything felt. "Stelios." she recited his name to get his attention, waiting for a 'hmm?' and the slight raise of his brow before continuing. "You and Astinos were the only ones who came this far out with Tzesika and I, weren't you?" She inquired. Stelios came to an easy pause in the shade of another small cliff that hid the rocky meadow. At his stop, she too paused her walk and turned to look up at him.

"You've seen someone else?" he asked. Tessa had to pause for a moment to analyze the sentence (most of the men they spoke to learned to wait patiently as they analyzed what was being said and how to respond). In the time they'd spent here, they had been speaking it quite fluently, but they still lacked the proper Greek accent and knowledge of the ancient slang. She caught the main parts of the sentence, and something she supposed had the pronoun 'you' in it. Yes- he'd just combined 'you' and 'have'. Something new she learns every hour here.

"There was a man on a far away cliff watching me. I only noticed him when I looked up, and when I looked back he was gone. I don't know how long he was there." she paused, "He was dressed as a Spartan warrior."

The heavy brows of Stelios furrowed, he took what she said seriously but would make Tessa check her own mind before he trusted it. "You're sure of this?"

Tessa thumbed through her mind one last time before nodding slightly,"Yes. My eyes have never deceived me before. I admit he stood in the shade of a cliff, but even over a distance it isn't hard to pick out a red cape and a Spartan shield."

"And you're sure he was looking at you?"

"We may have been close to each other in distance, but you were higher in elevation than I was. The Spartan's head was angled down to where I sat and once I spotted him he vanished. It would be more likely that, if he wasn't concentrating on me or I didn't spot him, he would have stayed in position."

"Were you able to see what this man looked like?"

Tessa paused again, thinking back to the image of the man, hunched over but still seemed to have an aura of pride about him, even over a distance. She recalled the glint from the sun on a metal on his head. He wore a Spartan battle helmet, but it looked as if it didn't fit physically correct on his head. One side was farther up than the other and it seemed as if the hole for the head was simply too small for the way the man's head seemed to be shaped. The way he was crouched over and stood, she was sure he was disformed like a hunch-back for he didn't stand as tall as the Spartans she was around and his back seemed abnormally large. "The distance might have been too great for that kind of detail..," and she paused, taking another mental glance at the image to be sure,"..but he looked disformed. Like a hunch-back."

"No one else?"

"No."

Stelios, as he led Tesa back towards Astinos and Tzesika, couldn't help but let this thought bother his mind. If this man that Tesa claimed was watching her truly was a hunch-back there was no possible way he could have been a part of their Spartan army, or even part of the Spartan nation. All of the children who were disformed were tossed over a cliff and into a valley, and if he had any other physical imperfection he would have been killed in his adolescent years. What seemed more likely in his mind was that this man was a spy for the Persians and Tesa had simply misjudged how he looked with her eyes. What's even more puzzling is why he would have been watching these girls, of all people, rather than getting the coordinates of the main pack of the army.

"Did you find anything?" Jessica asked in Greek, standing up from the grasses to look at Tessa. Obviously she did, her arms full of the long stems of some plant. It was so large she had to spread her arms out to simply walk with it. The lavender buds and petals of the flowers, though, made Tessa seem more like a goddess statue with her designated plant rather than some girl picking herbs.

"Hyssopos." Tessa said, a broad smile coming on her face as if she was holding gold. Jessica only returned this with a confused look. "Hyssopos?" and then she smiled, a revelation in her mind,"Oh right.." Jessica had forgotten that Hyssopos was the ancient ancestor of the current day herb known as the Hyssop. The herb hadn't evolved much since the ancient times, so there was nothing to worry about as far as what it could do.

"I have to get this stuff dried out and sorted; are you going to look for more?" Tessa asked, continuing her casual walk towards the path leading down to the main level of these cliffs which led back towards the pass.

"Yes." Jessica replied, but turned towards Astinos in a polite, somewhat timid, but nothing short of casual matter,"If you don't mind?" Once receiving a short nod from Astinos (was that puzzlement Jessica spotted on his face?) she turned back towards Jessica. "I'm going to try for some Greek valerian; see if any grows in this place. The Greek valerian and Hyssopos will probably be our main herbs unless we find some on one of the soldiers."

Tessa, more occupied with the fact she turned more to Astinos than with Stelios, held down her smile as she nodded in agreement. "We'll meet you back then?" After Jessica's nod of approval Tessa started back down the small path back to level ground where they had first ground. She, unlike Jessica, didn't care much for the opinion of her 'body guard' or whether he chose to tag along or not- at least that's what appeared to be her attitude on the matter. Eventually Stelios trotted after his charge until his long-legged stride was enough alone to catch up to her. He had gathered by now, as well as Astinos, their differences in appearance as well as personality. Tessa seemed to be the fiercer one of the two, less concerned about making everyone happy and more concerned with keeping reality and truth the main priority while Jessica seemed to be just the opposite. However, you should never judge a book by its cover.


	5. Chapter 4

Note: Some of things written in here are taken from the movie- the dialogue taken word for word if it was a scene from 300. I did not create the dialogue or the scenes. I only alter them to fit in Tessa and Jessica. This message also counts for all other chapters which involve scenes from the movie 300.

Chapter 4

They Came from the Depths

Thousands of miles away from where the small army of 1,300 Greeks (including 300 Spartans) were stationed, a large stone structure stood at the peak of a mountain. It loomed over the lands of Greece, giving off a paranormal aura to all who looked upon it. No matter what time of day or night the stone shrine always seemed to be shrouded in shadows. Even the men that resided there added to the air around it, being more like creatures than actual men. These men were the priests of this temple dedicated to the gods, specifically Apollo, and keepers of the priestess Oracle. In Sparta, they were known as the Ephors- 5 men elected by Sparta to council the kings of Sparta.

"It has been many days." uttered one old man from the circle of creatures. His voice was weak like a small dirt claud and it cracked like the dry lands of the desert and would sound almost as if he had to force himself to make a sound. True were his words; it had been many days since the great Spartan king Leonidas came to seek the guidance of the Oracle before proceeding into war. Such was the tradition in Greece, to visit the Oracle before all major events such as war or the naming of a new city took place. Leonidas was denied the blessing of war for it was around the festival of Carneia when wars were not permitted to begin. It was said by the Oracle that Sparta would fall. That was the information spoken by one of the creature-priests to Leonidas. The other secrets she spoke were kept from all ears save for the ears of those priests, and later, Persian messengers of Xerxes. They had only spoken what Xerxes permitted them to speak. Betrayal began before the war had started.

"It has." spoke another priest, his voice as deep as stone but crumbled like weak rock. "We must consult the Oracle once again."

One of the priests, clad in a worn robe with a hood that covered his eyes, moved foreword- hovering in an unearthly manner towards a stone room where the Oracle was kept. As he emerged into the room what lay before his eyes was the same sight he always saw. A young woman, no older than what seemed to be the age of 17, lay wrapped in a sheer white cloth on a bed of cushions. Even though this was the same sight he had seen many a time, he could still feel the excitement rising within him. He had to concentrate on containing himself recalling the promise of the Persians. Fresh Oracle, only the most beautiful young girls, delivered daily.

He kneeled beside the bed of cushions on the cold stone floor, taking hold of a lid that rested on a shallow dish. "With the grace of the gods," his voice creeped," speak the words of Apollo." And the lid was lifted from the shallow bowl. Curious smoke rose from the odd coals burning inside. The priest covered his own nose as he waved the lid around to spread the smoke- only the Oracle could take in this scent.

The smoke reached out to her like caressing fingers, swirling around her body. She stirred, and smoothly rolled to her knees reaching her head high up to the sky to listen closely to the ancient gods. Her body writhed and danced being carried up by the smoke as if floating on the words of the gods. Then slowly, carefully, they released her mind from their grip and set her down on the cushions. The Ephor outstretched his hand, diseased with warts and skin infections, to the Oracle. He caressed her flesh as the smoke had done only moments before and then put his ear close to the Oracle's mouth.

"Είναι εδώ..." she said in a whisper.

"They are here.." repeated the old man, the creaking of his voice announcing the delicate words.

"Έχουν προέλθει... παραδοθείς από τα βάθη Poseidon."

"They have come delivered from the depths of Poseidon."

"Είναι ένα δώρο του πολέμου...είναι ένα δώρο από τους Θεούς." she whispered. The old Ephor grimaced as he repeated the words, the beginnings of a growl as he spoke: "They are a gift of war," and his voice grew more frightened,"They are a gift from the gods."

"Οι Θεοί ευνοούν Sparta."

"The gods..favor..Sparta." The words began to become heavier to say.

"Οι Θεοί favor..Leonidas."

"The gods favor..." he paused, as if the name were too dirty and unholy to pick up,"Leonidas.." He hissed.

"Το Sparta...θα βασιλεψει." and she spoke no more. The Ephor growled- the words were poison to them all. The same blasted words that were spoken when Leonidas had come, the words they had concealed from him. The same words that had been spoken over and over again.

"Sparta will reign!" He slammed his hand into the trey of ash, spilling it all over the floor. His voice yelled as loud as it could, cracking like the unstable rocks of a mudslide.

A man standing at the door of the room surrounded by the other four Ephors did not flinch at the rage of the old man. He merely smirked,"Do not get so angry," he said, the gold on his forehead glittering as he spoke,"The gods may favor Leonidas, but the great god-king Xerxes will also show his power. These..'gifts'..will not be a problem." he said.

"Sparta, will fall. For the god-king Xerxes wills it." and he turned to carry the news to his sire, Xerxes, leaving the corrupt and diseased men to their meaningless gold.



"So it is true then?" Came a strong voice, deep and bellowing like the low rumble of thunder. So low it was that one might have to second guess yourself on whether someone was actually speaking. Through his words irritation was obviously showing through. If you looked closely you might even be able to see the god-king's knuckles turn white from clenching his fists on the gold of his throne. "The gods have sent aids to help the Spartans with their victory." His voice was becoming more and more like the fierce rumble of thunder just before a cracking lightning bolt.

His eyes did not blink, unexpressed rage froze them. He was breathing deep and heavily through his nose, so heavily the golden rings pierced through his skin moved slightly with each breath. The arms of the golden thrown were clenched so tightly in his grasp his forearms began shaking and the arms of the throne threatened to break. Why were so many things getting in the way of his campaign? Had he not offered many blessings to the nations that he conquered? Was he not a kind god in that he would give much gold and treasures to anyone willing to bow down to his will? Gold, women, money- anything you wanted- all would belong to the person who simply fell to their knees and admitted him their god and king. Was it too much to ask- treasures in exchanged for your freedom?

It was only when Xerxes noticed that he was losing his composure, leaning foreword eagerly in his chair, that he began to work on suppressing the anger. Such actions were so ungodly.

He took a deep breath in, "Very Well." he said, leaning back into his throne as he calmed himself. "Prepare my troops for battle- tomorrow we bring the Spartans to their knees. We shall see just how well these gifts from the gods aid Leonidas as I smite his pathetic army."



It was early in the morning, too early if you were to ask Jessica's opinion. Only a few hours after dawn, the sun had barely risen above the horizon of the ocean to light the earth. But the two women, unaccustomed to the smell of death and killing (though to more of their own surprise than the Spartan's they adapted rather quickly), counted their blessings that it was so early in the morning. The sun wouldn't have time to enhance the smell of the dead laying around them just yet.

How these bodies came to be here was hard to forget. Tessa and Jessica were doing a few last minute searches for usable herbs with two Spartans (Astinos and Stelios were sent with 3 others to take down a scouting party) when a Persian scouting party ambushed the party of 4. Though it was much smaller, Tessa and Jessica later learned, than the scouting party the other 5 spartans took down- this was presumably two Spartans against 20 Persians. For a Spartan warrior, an easy enough feat; but when defending the lives of two weaponless women and the life of your comrade it seemed a tad bit more complex. It also didn't help that most of the Persians seemed more interested in either killing or taking prisoner the women, either. This was before, however, that they knew these two women were more than just fiery attitudes (at least as far as Tessa went).

It was only after the passing of a few seconds that Jessica and Tessa soon became involved in the short skirmish themselves. Tessa was the first to be attacked, her life being saved when Jessica yelled,"Behind you!" Now they had fought like this many a time, so instinctively Tessa ducked, looked out of her peripheral vision and twisted behind the enemy. Only his sword had gone down, he was still standing straight for the most part and these men weren't nearly as large as the Spartan so she was able to slip her hands around the man's neck and twist it into a break. At first, the sound and feeling of his neck after she broke it made her stomach turn- but realizing she had no time to feel disgusted, the sword on the ground was picked up and she went into battle.

The fact that she was killing hadn't even crossed her mind as she slashed the Persian man's sword into the bodies of those attacking her. It felt just like training, just like slicing stuffed dolls; and it felt so easy to move around them, flowing around the bodies to take them down. Every now and then the sword that Jessica had and her own stabbed into the same body as they worked together. And then, just as soon as the skirmish began it seemed to stop. Then again, there were only about 20 Persians and the two Spartan body guards that were with them had taken care of most of them in the beginning.

After the ambush Tessa and Jessica stood strong like mountains, their faces unchanging and so natural- exactly contrary to what they were feeling. As they stared down to the bodies they had slew with their own hand it hit them that they had taken these men's lives away. The lives of men that were otherwise innocent, their only crime being involved with the wrong army at the wrong time and maybe some were forced to serve that tyrant Xerxes. "Hold your head up, Tessa." she heard a voice say. Raising her head Tessa pointed her dark eyes towards the source. Jessica was looking at her, smirking, and she couldn't help but believe that Jessica happened to be some goddess in the moonlight,"When we set ourselves for this time we knew killing was possible. This is where the classroom training ends and the real stuff begins. You ready?"

The bodies below her bestowed her eyes again, blood had already settled into puddles on the ground. Gradually, a smirk grew on her lips, making an otherwise nice looking face seem somewhat vicious. Her body shook with chuckles as she raised her head again towards Jessica. "Do I really have a choice?" she asked. It was true, there was no choice in this time. It was either kill or be killed, especially in their position. Take no prisoners, show no mercy- for you will be shown none.

The bodies were taken down to the ancient wall that the Greeks made to keep people out of their land. It was to be rebuilt to block the Persians. The bodies were to be used for fear and mortar and anything that Jessica and Tessa needed was theirs. As they helped transport the bodies it was even recommended by a warrior or two (namely the two men that were with them) that they scavenge some kind of weapon for their own safety. The fact that they had defeated the Persians wasn't too much concern among them (Spartan women were trained like men to a certain age), not nearly as much as the Arcadians whose leader, Daxos, had originally protested against Leonidas to their stay in the camps and even taking part in this battle. Eventually he grew used to Jessica and Tessa- though Tessa's attitude was another story.

Tessa gazed around at the bodies scoured on poles stuck in the ground around this place after recalling her first kills. Men with poles shoved up their rear end and through their mouths (a form of torture also used in the Medieval times)- she feared the smell they would bring when the sun rose high enough more than the sight. As this strenuous task of stringing bodies on a pole was being carried out the two girls were kept close by to search the bodies for usable items, but more so that they would get used to the sight of death. It was the idea of Captain Artemis that they witness all that was to be done, no matter how gruesome it was, to get some callus on their minds, souls, and hearts. If they were to reside in this camp, they would have to deal with everything the men had to deal with, or more.

Tessa counted that they not make them scour a soldier themselves as a blessing. That they had been around it was enough. Really, it wasn't a problem at all until she remembered that these people were humans and had lives of their own. Every now and then she would have to take in a deep breath and get rid of the thought that these bodies belonged to real people once and remember that they were just dead bodies.

"Tesa." Jessica called, bringing her back to reality and motioning towards the boots of the soldier. They had mostly spoken in Greek now, deeming it rude to speak in English unless they had to or did so by accident. After stripping the body of what they needed -which wasn't much- they carried it over to where most of the men were working. Daxos and the other Arcadians had become accustomed to their presence, but didn't quite agree with the callus building method of the Spartans. However, they were not in his care, and Tessa and Jessica would have forced themselves into such a thing either way. The body was plopped near the stones where the others had been. They were being used as mortar to keep the wall together as well as present some intimidation- their ears had become accustomed to the sound of blood and crunching bones.

"How's your arm." Jessica said as Tessa began walking towards one of the bodies permitted for them to search. As she took hold of the dead man's collar and began dragging him over to a clear spot she spoke,"Been feeling fine." and she threw the body ahead of her feet.

"And your back?" Jessica inquired again, kneeling down at the body with Tessa as they began setting aside the usable material as bandages and other things. "Fine, I think the salt water helped both my back and arms. Really, there's nothing to worry about." Tessa said. It always made her uncomfortable when attention was being payed to her own wounds. Jessica being satisfied and respecting this fact nodded and pried at it no more.

Suddenly a new scent entered the air, over the stale smell of bodies now being warmed slightly by the morning sun. "What do you smell?" Tessa asked as Jessica turned her nose towards the breeze that was carrying the scent right through the pass. There was a moments pause before she answered,"The scent of fresh blood."

Tessa contributed her own senses, brushing the espresso locks back from her ear and facing it at an angle to the breeze to listen better, her eyes half closed. "I hear a cracking. A whip." As if on cue, the crack of a whip echoed closer to their location. The men did not inquire to their discoveries for it was Jessica's and Tessa's conversation, but they did pay attention to it.

"Move! Keep going you dogs!" yelled an angry voice, loud and strong- but it was obvious this strength in tone of voice did not show in the physical body. Only the bark of someone high in rank. Another crack in the air as this figure cracked his whip forth on men. Eventually each of the Spartans and Arcadians paused in their work to look up to the noisy dog, Astinos taking the time to flip the hair sticking to his forehead. He stood on a huge platform that had it's own flight of steps. It must have been 10x6 feet long, and powered by the legs and shoulder of poor men beneath it.

"Stop here!" he called, cracking the whip once more before turning his attention to the men, slightly eyeing the two women. "Who commands here?" he inquired, and then as if by instinct added," I am the Emissary to the ruler of the world. The god of gods; the king of kings. And by that authority I demand that someone show me your commander!"

There was a short silence, a silence that Tessa secretly deemed an awkward silence as Jessica secretly labeled the emmersary a Chihuahua. Small, but barking as if it were larger than life. Astinos and Daxos turned to tend to the rock that they were carrying once more, and eventually every one of the men tended to their jobs as they had done before. Tessa and Jessica bent back down to take what they needed from the body, though they kept more of an eye on what was going on. It was then Tessa eyed Stelios picking up the leather sheath of his sword as the man began to speak again.

"Listen." he demanded firmly,"Do you think the poor 3 dozen you slew scares us?"

Stelios drew his sword.

"These hills..," the emissary continued,"..swarm with our scouts. And do you think your..," he paused, as if the words were too ridiculous to speak, and slightly smiled at this joke which seemed to be only his,"..pathetic wall will do anything except fall like a heap of dry leaves in the face of...!" Another pause. The emissary's smile slowly faded as he recognized what just was in the wall, his eyes following a fly that landed on the face of a man's head protruding from in between the rocks. Body parts, the bodies of Persian soldiers, littered the stones. Blood was still dripping onto the ground, and now he could hear it until Stelios began to speak.

"Our ancestors built this wall," he said, taking a few steps further to the emissary large platform which he was carried on. "Using ancient stones from the bosom of Greece herself. And with a little Spartan help...your Persian scouts applied the mortar." he said, in the midst of his speech a vicious smirk forming on his face. Jessica and Tessa stayed low, so as to not draw attention to themselves. Somehow, it felt like it would be trouble if they made themselves known. Still, they were enjoying the show.

The emissary breathed in angry breaths, his eyes growing wide with hate before turning them on Stelios,"You will pay..for your barbarism!" he yelled, slinging his arm back with the whip. The whip's long tail carried behind him viciously and turned in the air as it began coming forth. At the same time, Stelios took one swift step on the ground to a large rock. Setting one foot on it, he leapt high into the air, the massive muscles on his legs giving him all the speed he needed to get a running start. His abs flexed to carry him higher in the air, and his arms held the sword high over his head as he flew at the emmersary. In one swoop Stelios's sword, the man's arm went flying through the air, the muscles still frozen around the handle of the whip as it went flying in the air as Stelios had done moments before.

"My arm!" he cried in pain, falling back onto the metal platform, barely missing hitting his head on the metal arm of his silver thrown. Instantly after Stelios had landed, the Spartans held the Persian body guards at spear point. The reaction time was uncanny. Stelios held his sword down to the emmersary's head,"It's not yours anymore. Go now. Run along and tell your Xerxes he faces free men here, not slaves! Do it quickly, before we decide to make our wall just a little bit bigger."

Stelios's voice was strong like the growl of a wolf, but hissed poisonously like that of a snake. Tessa could have sworn she saw a few of the men shake at the sound of his voice- still the emissary laughed at the Spartan's words. Though it was a weak and dying cackle, something still left him laughing. "No, not slaves." and he cackled once more before overcoming a painful gasp to speak again,"Your women..will be slaves. Your sons, your daughters, your elders will be slaves! But not you. No. By noon this day you will be dead men." and he paused to gather the strength he could manage into his voice, "The thousand nations of the Persian Empire descend upon you! Our arrows..will blot out the sun!" he hissed.

This merely brought another eerily calm smile to the face of Stelios. "Then we will fight in the shade." he said. But the emissary was not done, he would have his revenge. His eyes moved slowly to where the two women he had seen stood before. They truly were real- these Spartans took even women into their army. He didn't know who they were, where they were from or why they were even near this place, but he knew that they must have been important.

Tessa, spotting how the emmersary was eyeing herself and Jessica, picked up the sword slowly that was on the ground next to the body they were scavenging- the only sword near them at the time. Her dark eyes carefully watched the man's lips, the motions of the other men and observed the situation; her ears, listened for everything around her, and her nose took in all of the scents. Not long after she picked up the hilt of the sword did the emissary's voice vibrate through the narrow cliffs,"Kill them!" He yelled. Of course, this would do nothing. It was simply out of rage and need of vengeance that he made this order and the men, who were nothing more than trained drones, didn't question this order either.

Every head turned towards the first man to step away from the group and charge at the two women, interested in what would happen since neither had a frightened or worried look on their face- it was more like a look of bored focus. Even Astinos and Stelios allowed themselves to gaze out of the corners of their eyes at this, feeling a slight nervous feeling rise in their stomachs that was quickly suppressed. Unlike two of the men here, no one else had seen the job they'd done with the scouts the night before.

Tessa was still rising slowly to her feet, taking her time from a crouched position so that she would never fully rise to her full height before the opponent had arrived. She continued to taunt him with her eyes, making him speed up out of anger with the sword in both hands held up high to slash down on her neck. Hold- he's almost there. Wait for it. Now! Thrusting herself foreword with her left leg she took a quick step into the man, turning swiftly to chop off his arms with the sword at his forearms and completing the turn, with unexpected speed and strength, with the sharp sword she wielded slicing at an upper angle through the man's open mid-section.

The legs of the man buckled and down he went, his top half sliding off behind his legs and the arms falling, still clenching the sword, in front of where his head would have been. Now Tessa held the sword out frightfully calm towards the other two soldiers on her side. One took a step foreword, angry at the loss of a comrade but amazed it was at a woman's hand. He was getting ready to attack. "Hold your feet!" Tessa said strongly, almost a shout but more fierce- deeper and more powerful than one would expect Tessa to have based on her looks alone,"..or lose them." she said, a bit more lower but it would seem more fierce. She stood tall, her left arm resting at her side and her right arm holding the the enemy at sword-point. Her eyes looked completely black, without pupils, and unearthly in such light- and the way she glared at him it was as if her eyes were the eyes of Hades himself clawing into his soul. At this time, too, clouds, hidden before by the cliffs, began to move in from what seemed out of no where, the slight roll of thunder following after she spoke.

The man stopped dead in his tracks, completely frozen in what would seem like fear and disbelief. The other Persian men stared on with frightened eyes, taking in superstitious heed to the woman's voice tied in with the sudden appearance of dark clouds, their minds too flustered to think logically (or is what they were seeing true?). The fluid movements with her sword and the simple glare of her eyes that stopped a man in his movements was all too spine-chilling. Sure, they had seen this before in battle. But for a woman to do such a thing, to hold such power, was unheard of in their time, more so to the Persians than the Spartans. Even the few Arcadians that were there seemed awed.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, a man beside the one held hostage in Tessa's gaze stepped forth and began a charge. But Jessica, having been watching the ones that could attack Tessa's weak points, took the sword from the lopped off arms on the ground and chucked it with nearly expert precision at the charging Persian. His charge only succeeded to barely two steps before the blade drilled itself into his chest cavity. After which Jessica stood to her full height and walked casually to Tessa's right side, a few feet behind her. Jessica too seemed unearthly- though less demonic than Tessa did. The way the morning sun hit her, it lit up her features making her seem more like a golden silhouette than a dark fiend. Still, the amber of her eyes burned just as fierce.

Stelios and Astinos had to concentrate on biting back an approving smile to these reactions and also to fight back the traditional and instinctive thought of Spartan men. Strong women meant the birth of strong sons. These thoughts were quickly brushed from their minds, however. Both deeming them inappropriate for the time.

The emissary looked on in more fright than disbelief and couldn't help but whisper what he was thinking. "This gifts from the gods.." he said, his eyes not being able to move from the glare of Jessica. Stelios had begun to step down to let them leave, just catching these whispered words as his feet touched the dirt of the ground. "Go..Go! Move quickly you dogs!" He shouted as he found his tongue to bark orders once again. The men didn't need motivation to move. Being at spear-point and superstition was enough. Eventually the silver platform carrying the thrown disappeared behind the cliff edge.

"Tzesika.." Tessa said lowly in the silence, watching the Persians as they moved away. Their expressions lifted and turned soft and playful once more, just as quickly as the wind blew away a leaf.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What'd he remind you of?"

"A Chihuahua?"

Tessa smiled, her body jolting foreword slightly with a single laugh that grew into an uncontrollable chuckle with Jessica which was slowly silenced as they realized their comrades were still silent. Tessa turned her eyes, though still dark and looking like they were without pupils (alas the nature of dark brown eyes), filled with a light spirit now, towards the men- though more towards Stelios. "What?"

A smile grew on his face,"Are all women like this where you're from?" he said, something that only caused a full laughter to rise up from Tessa and Jessica. A somewhat mocking laughter before Tessa said,"They wish!" Two single words that lifted a tense air from around the group and caused the deep-bellied laughter of grown men to drown out their own. Back to work they went, occasionally Jessica and Tessa finding something which led them to believe their camp had a stock of good medical supplies. The Persians were from Asia after all.


End file.
